Frost Magic
Abilities Student of the Cold : Increase the range of all of your single-target Frost spells by 2. Gain Battle Magic. : Prerequisite: 1 Tier-2 Frost Magic spell Winter's Chill : Increase the range of all of your single-target Frost spells by an additional 3. Increase Defense by 3. : Prerequisite: Student of the Cold and 1 Tier-3 Frost Magic spell Tier 1 Clutch of Frost : Cost: 2/4 : Range: 6 : Damage: 0 : Effect: The target becomes immobilized for its next turn. If this would immobilize a target with a Finesse or Brutality of 4 or higher, they may then roll that stat against your Mysticism to resist this spell. Frost Bolt : Cost: 4/4 : Range: 8 : Damage: 6 : Frozen Shockwave : Cost: 3/5 : Damage: 3 : Effect: All targets hit become immobilized for their next turn. Chilling Touch : Cost: 1/X : Damage: 1 : Range: Adjacent : Effect: If the target is hit, he increases his initiative by X. Wall of Ice : Cost: X/X : Effect: Create a rectangle that consists of x connected boxes, any unit inside the effected area is stunned, for 1 turn, and pushed to the nearest free square. The effected area blocks all movement through it as well as arrows and bolts, each blocked attack removes the outter most effected square that it would pass through. The wall also blocks spells which damage is less than the value of X. If the damage from a spell is greater than X, destroy all squares that the attack hits, if it is a single target attack destroy all blocks between the caster and target. This effect lasts until end of combat. : Winter's Breath : Cost: 2/3 : Damage: 1 : Effect: All units that are hit, are stunned for 2 turns. Frozen Aura : Cost: 3/5 : Effect: Any unit that attacks you with a melee attack or any enemy unit adjacent to you, suffers 1 damage at the beginning of thier turn and have thier total cost of movement increased by 2, as long as they are adjacent to you. This effect lasts until end of round. Frost Shields : Cost: 3/5 : Effect: The next 3 attacks against you ether from a physical weapon (swords, bows, ect) or a single target magical attack deal no damage. Unless the attack would deal damage greater than twice your Mysticism, in which case, the attack deals damage equal to the attacks original damage minus twice your Mysticism. This effect lasts until end of round. : Ring of Frost : Cost: 4/5 : Damage: 0 : Range: 6 : Effect: All units hit are immobilized and stunned for one turn. : Tier 2 Frozen Frenzy : Cost: 7/7 : Damage: 3 : Range: 8 : Delay: 7 : Effect: This ability may make up to X attacks, against up to X targets , where X is half your Mysticism. Any unit hit by this effect is stunned for two turns, and targets that are already stunned are instead immobilized. Ice Lance : Cost: 6/X : Damage: Half X : Range: 8 : Effect: Increase the targets initiative by X. : Frigid Carapace : Cost: 2/5 : Delay:5 : Effect: Until end of combat, increase mana draw and Defense by 4 each. This does not stack with itself. Icy Talons : Cost: 6/8 : Range: 1 : Damage: 6 : Effect: Until end of combat, you may make one attack with this ability per round as a free action without paying TP. This does not stack with itself. Wind Chill : Cost: 0/1 (or 0/8 if cast as a free action) : Effect: Your next Frost spell has an additional effect as outlined below. This spell may be cast as a free action by paying an additional 7 mana (this subtracts from the mana pool for any other spell you would cast that turn). : -Clutch of Frost: Deals 4 damage if successfully cast. : -Frost Bolt: Deals double damage. : -Frozen Shockwave: Affected targets are also paralyzed for their next turn. : -Chilling Touch: Affected target receives X additional damage. : -Wall of Ice: Melee attacks against the wall stun the attacker and ranged basic attacks no longer destroy blocks. : -Winter's Breath: All units hit have thier initiative increased by 4. : -Frozen Aura: Melee attacks against you stun the attacker for one turn. : -Frost Shields: : -Ring of Frost: : -Frozen Frenzy: : -Ice Lance: : -Frigid Carapace: Increase armor by an additional 2. : -Icy Talons: Increase your rolls with your attacks from this ability by 4. : -Absolute Zero: All affected targets are also immobilized for their next turn. : -Blizzard: Increase the initiative of all affected targets by 5. : -Black Ice: When cast, immobilize all other characters in the combat for their next turn. Tier 3 Absolute Zero : Cost: 5/5 Effect: All affected targets roll Will against your Mysticism. For each target, if you win, they receive damage equal to the difference between your rolls and suffer a -2 penalty to all rolls until the end of the round. Blizzard : Cost: 10/7 : Damage: 5 : Effect: With the exception of the caster, all characters in the combat without a roof over their heads suffer the effects of this spell. This spell takes effect upon cast and at the beginning of the next 2 rounds. : Black Ice : Cost: 10/10 : Delay: 10 : Effect: Until the end of combat, you may move up to 10 spaces per round without paying TP, and you may cast Icy Talons and Absolute Zero for 3 TP each. Category:Magic Schools